With All My Soon To Be Frozen Heart
by twilightislife93
Summary: like twilight, sorta but with a twist, cause bella lives with both parents,has a brother. oh and people dont know about edward and bella, AU RATED T, just incase
1. Prologue

With All My Soon To Be Frozen Heart

Prologue 

"Shh, Edward we have to be quit!" I yelled at my fiancée

"Babe, they know I'm up her, and plus why would your mom make you go on the pill if she didn't know what we are doing" Edward did have a point, my parents let Edward spend the night at my house, every night, well minus the nights that either one of mine or my brothers friends stayed the night.

You see my name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella, I live with my parents Charlie and Renee and my brother Jacob. We live in Forks, Washington a small town with a population of around 3120. I'm in my senior year at the local high school. You see right before my junior year, I decide to go shopping in Seattle, so I drove up there and well I was shopping I meet Edward, you see Edward and I have been dating for a little year now. Oh, and two things, one, no one knows about me and Edward except my parents, brother and his family. Two, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are vampires and as soon as I'm finished high school, were getting married than I will be exactly like him.

REVIEW, NEW CHAPTER IS ON THE WAY


	2. Chapter 1

*I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

A/N AT BOTTOM!

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Its Friday night, I'm sick, which was a good reason why I couldn't hang out with my friends, but here I am about to make love to the most perfect person ever.

"Guess what tomorrow is?" Edward asks me.

"I don't know, please enlighten me"

"It will be the month anniversary since when you agreed to marry me." He said as a huge smile came across his face.

I started twirling my engagement ring around my finger, I still couldn't believe that his mothers ring fit me perfectly; Alice likes to say that the ring was made for me.

So, you're probably wondering why my friends don't know about me and Edward, since our town is so small, well its actually pretty easy to hide expect for when my one friend keeps talking about how she's the only none virgin. Because sometimes I just wanna yell "Hey, bitch me and my boyfriend have do it every night. But I know that would only start a war between my friends and I, cause once they find out that not only do I have a boyfriend but that we've been dating for over but were engaged. Some, of my friends would shit a cow.

Part of me wants to tell my friends but I'm just not sure yet, cause yeah, there is really no reason to because after this year I'm cutting ties with all of them, since come next September I will be married and a newborn vampire. Allot to take in, but oh well; I love my life and who's in it!

I know I mentioned Alice earlier, well she is Edward's sister and one of my best friends, and we love to go shopping together, all my friends think I'm babysitting, but truly I'm either with Edward, or Alice.

Edward has more siblings; none of his siblings are biological though. There's Emmett and Jasper than Alice and Rosalie. Emmett is cool to hang with, he acts like a five year old, and Jasper always talks about his days in the war, so I learn stuff, and then there's Rosalie, she use to hate me because I was giving up everything just to be with Edward. Now she doesn't hate me, but she still doesn't understand why I'm doing what I'm doing.

I woke up on Saturday morning, and I just wanted to fall back asleep, cause I was where I wanted to be in Edward's arms.

It was 11 so, my mom called us down for brunch. My parents just thought Edward was on a special diet that's why he never ate.

We went downstairs and sat around the table all 5 of us, when my mom spoke "Bella, your grandma is coming for a visit next weekend, I think you too should tell her you're engaged."

All I could think was OH SHIT!

REVIEW!

NEXT CHAPTER SUNDAY OCT 31/10

AND THERE WILL BE 2 CHAPTERS UP ON THAT DAY

THANKS FOR READING, IM LOOKING FOR A BETA

SORRY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT,THEY WILL BECOME LATER, AFTER I GET THE FIRST 3 OR 4 OUT, CAUSE ITS ALL THE EXPLAINING


	3. AN PLEASE READ!

OMG I AM SO SORRY THIS ISNT A NEW CHAPTER IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH LIFE, AND SCHOOL

I AM IN MY SENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL AND ONLY NEED 2 CREDITS TO GRADUATE, SO IM WORKING REALLY HARD IN MY CLASSES

AND LIFE, HAS BEEN WOW! MY GRANDMOTHER HAD BEEN SICK SINCE JUNE 2010,, BUT THAN IN DEC 2010, IT GOT WORSE, SO I WAS SPENDING A LOT IOF TIME WITH HER , AND IN MARCH 2011 SHE PASSED AWAY.

BUT ENOUGH WITH THE SAPPY STUFF, NEW CHAPTERS COMING MAY 2011

THANKS AIMEE 3


End file.
